Momo/Quotes
Greeting Morning *"Mmmmm...I wonder what I should do today..." *"Good morning! I hope you slept well." Afternoon * "Oh! I'm glad you're here master!" * "Hello!" * "Hi hi!" Evening *''"Awwww, did you come to see me? Hmm? Hmm?"'' *''"Good Evening!"'' Night * "*yawn* I'm pooped... Is it bed time yet?" * "Hi! I missed you today!" * "How are you? I hope you had a good day today!" Leaving Morning * "Awwwwww, come and see me later okay?"''' * "Kay, have a super good day." * "See ya later alligater." * "Bye bye!" Afternoon *''"Mmmm...ookaay...Miss you."'' *''"Goodbye!"'' *''"Kisses!"'' Evening *''"Take care, okay?"'' Night *"Byyeee...I'll be dreaming of you!" *"Night night!" Questions Player's Questions Before Asking *''"Oookaay! What do you wanna talk about? Hmm?"'' *''"I'm boorred! Ask me a question!"'' *''"Is there anything I can do for you master?"'' Answering *''"October second. It's my favoritest day!"'' *''"Hmmm....gold! It's really really shiny and sparkly!"'' *''"I don't know...I really have no idea, sorry."'' *''"Cup...? Size...? Mmm...Oh, yeah That! I have B cups."'' *''"I'm just five feet and two tiiny inches!"'' *''"Spring! It's sooo nice outside and it's not too hot!"'' *''"For...work? I don't know...I'm a kitty!"'' *''"I like to run around on the hiking trails. It's fun!" '' *''"Uhhh..I sleep a lot. I'm always really really sleepy."'' *''"Last name? Nooo...I'm Momo!"'' Already Asked *''"That's cheating! You can only ask a question one time."'' *''"You silly, you already asked me that before."'' *''"That's boring...I alredy answered that one!"'' ''Momo's Questions'' ''Before Asking'' *"Ready for a kitty question?" *"I know! I'll ask you a question about me." *"Time for a kitty quiz!" *"Let's see how much you know about kitties!" *"I wanna know how much you remember about me!" ''Correct Answer'' *''"Yea. You remembered it!"'' *''"Mmmhmm! Yep,yep, yep!"'' *''"Mmmhmm!"'' *''"Yea that's it! How'd you know?"'' ''Wrong Answer'' *''"Nooooo silly! Don't you know anything about kitties?"'' *''"Wait...is that right? No...I don't think so."'' *''"Master you need to brush up on your cat knowledge."'' *''"What? You didn't forget, did you master?"'' *''"Awww....but how come you forgot?"'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts * "You're the bestest!" * "Awww! You spoil me too much!" * "Can I really have it? Can I, can I?" * "You didn't have to do that for me." * "It's really pretty." * "Thank you, thank you!" Accepting "Loved" Gifts * "Thank you soooo much Master!" * "Yay! I love fishies!" * "I'm gonna have the bestest fish tank in the whole world!" = Accepting "Unique" Gifts * "Really? Thank you! What did I do to deserve it?" * "Oh my man! Yes! I love these!" * "It's the perfectest gift ever! How'd you know?" = Rejecting Gifts * "Oh uhhh....did you mean that for someone else?" * "That's ok, you keep it!" * "Mmmm...I'm not really sure what to do with that.." = Food Accepting Veggie Items * "Yummy!" * "Thanks for feeding me!" * "Veggies are sooo tasty!" = Accepting Dessert Items * "What a treat!" * "It's super duper good!" * "Delicious!" = Rejecting food * "Ewww, that smells funny" * "Kitties can't eat that, you silly!" * "Bleh!" When Full * "Ugghhh, I don't feel very good...." * "My tummy hurts.." * "I don't think I can eat anymore..." When Hungry * "My tummy is growling. I think it's mad at me.." * "Mmmmm..... I'm hungry.." * "Master, When are we going to eat? Huh?" Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * "What is it? Do you drink it?" * "Am I supposed to have this?" * "Sure, if you say it's okay." Rejecting Alcohol * When Drunk * "Whooooaa...I feel fuzzy..." * "I think that juice is making me sleepy..." * "Master, how come there's two of you?" When Hungry * "I don't want that. I want some foooood!" * "Nooooo! Feed me first!" * "I'm not thirsty, I'm hungry!" Before Sex * "Master, you make me so happy all the time. I wanna make you happy too." * "I think I know what to do...I saw pictures in those books you have under your bed." * "Master, my bottom is getting all sticky..." After Sex * "Hey, sleepyhead! Get out of bed!" * "Good morning, I like seeing your face when I wake up." * "Aww...is it morning already?" Date Matching Four/Five Tokens * "Hehehehehehe!" *"Mmmmm!" *"Hurray!" *"Amazing!" *"Yay!" Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "What did I do wrong?" * "Master, why?" * "Hey! That's not very nice!" Giving a Date Gift * "Thank you!" * "I love it!" * "It's soooo cute!" * "I'll cherish it." * "You got this for me?!" Rejecting a Date Gift * "Master, I don't think you can do that right now." Completing Date * "That was the Bestestest!" * "Thank you for treating me out, master!" * "Dating is really fun! I can't wait to go out again!" * "Wow! You are really, really, really good at this!" * "Master, I'm so happy when you spend time with me." * "Yeah!" Completing Night Date * "Master, I...uh...you can take me home now." * "I feel really warm inside...like I wanna hug you a whole lot." * "Let's go back home. I have a surprise I wanna show you." Failing Date * "Master, are you playing a trick on me? That's not very nice!" * "Should I go? Do you not want me here?" * "I'm confused...I thought you said dating was fun." * "What? Awww...but-but how come?" * "What's that phrase? Oh yeah, you really need to work on your game, master." * "Awww, you'll do it next time. I believe in you!" Pre-Date Quotes Accepting Date * "Yeah! Date time!" * "Okay, come on! I'll race you there!" * "Yay! Can we go right now? Pleeeease?" * "Let's go! I'll lead the way." * "Mmm hmm, what are we waiting for?" * "A date with my master? Yes, of course!" Full Inventory * "Oh! Master, your inventory has too many stuffs in it! You gotta throw some away!" Category:Quotes